Jurassic Park: Muldoon
by SuccubusKing
Summary: Robert Muldoon is my favorite character in the Jurassic Park series outside Dennis Nedry. In honor of Universal's Jurassic Park anniversary, Robert is back. In the book Muldoon survives, so bear differences in mind. Imagine if the best hunter never died. This fan-fiction takes place when Jurassic Park ends. It picks up near the ending where we last leave Muldoon, only now he lives.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~ Jurassic Park: Muldoon ~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: Day of Z: Muldoon ~~~~~~~

**All characters and the Jurassic Park logo are copyright of Universal. All original stories and forwarding chapters are copyright the original author. **

...6 Weeks Prior to the Isla Nublar incident where all power was lost in Jurassic Park...

MOMBASA, KENYA: Kent's Bar: A large, disheveled man steps in from the rain with a grimace. He has a heavy white labcoat on and each sleeve ends on either side of his arms at the elbow exposing the rest of his shoulders to the crisp sun. He scowls at the man across the table, half-mocking him with his innocent stare.

Mystery Man: "That's it?! One hundred thousand dollars? What do you take me for, Lewis...Do you gather I look like a mother fricking fool!?"

Dodgson: "I told you a second time Targaven, the embryos are no use to us half-born."

Dodgson: "It says here you got us a container of Parasaurrolphus, Carnataurus and Spinosaurus Egypticus..Only exactly 50% of them are non-viable."

Targaven: "Come again?! Listen you cheap skate, I took extra precautions getting out of the Jurassic Park just to get these into your hands you son-of-a-bitch."

Targaven: "If you think I'm gonna accept one hundred thousand as payment, and all things are square...You must think I was born yesterday...Getting these past Martin was hell!"

Dodgson: "I said, they're non-viable you fat fool. Half of them are dead! My investors at Biosyn international, can't do anything with still born embryos. They're getting awfully nervous after the latest inspection of the lab."

Dodgson: "We just got a new shipment of Pteranadons. What we need now, is to be on the same page Marvin. If you can get us viable embryos, ahead of the board's meeting then I won't even need to call Nedry since Dr. Wu's on shore leave."

Marvin Targaven: "That's not my problem and this wasn't a part of the deal...Now, pucker up..Get on that cell phone of yours and call in a favor for an extra hundred-thousand. I won't give you the samples I found for any less than two hundred thousand dollars."

Dodgson: "Marvin, I can understand your position. You've got financial problems, we've all got those problems...Last week, I lost eight-hundred fifty thousand betting at the craps table. But that's not my point Marvin..The point is my boss is very disappointed. I bid you good day."

Marvin Targaven: "Hahaha haha what nonsense...You can't walk away! Don't walk away from me, Dodgson! Hey everybody, we got Dodgson here!" /Suddenly, Marvin unsheathes a gun and fires off 3 rounds in the air.

Dodgson: "What the hell!? Okay, okay...Lets discuss a new negotiation."

Two tables over, a bald hunter finishes his rum tonic and grits his teeth. He quietly snaps back and pulls out a large Basilisk knife, the kind used to skin Basilisk lizards. The man stares with a cold stare at the blonde man and hispanic hunter sitting across the table.

Mr. Tembo: "Robert, all your stories you've told me...I just got done hunting a tazmanian devil in the plains of Kenya. And from what Arjay is saying, this so-called park has wild' animals that are more than five times as dangerous as that lot."

Robert Muldoon: "Aye, the Velociraptors in particular. They hit at least sixty to seventy miles per hour if they ever get out in the open. I've seen them up close, Roland."

Robert Muldoon: "The way those things look at ya...I never seen anything like it. Diego, pour me another glass of Jameson!"

Roland Tembo: "I just find it hard to believe...That any lizard could eva run that fast."

Diego is a spanish man, 5'7 and round chested who sits next to Robert Muldoon. During Muldoon's first interaction with John A. Hammond, he was turned into a game warden.

Today, Muldoon is now an honorary warden to Jurassic Park. Likely one of the most terrifying jobs ever put on the market, one which could be his last. But now Diego is fidgeting with his gun...he helped Muldoon get the promotion. And he sees the large man and Dodgson two tables across from them about to shoot off their guns.

Diego: "Robert, look out hermano! I'm about to take out this crazy paco 2 tables north of us.."

Roland Tembo: "Arjay, what the blazes is going on over there!?"

Arjay: "I'm not sure...Roland..But I don't believe these stories about the park."

Robert Muldoon: "Ay, no lizard can run that fast...But these are no lizards mate. No lizards that I've ever seen before as long as I lived. Diego, careful for god's sake!"

Diego: "HEY! Put the gun away esse, put it away tu loco pedro!"

Suddenly Diego flashes his gun and shoots 4 pointed shots at Marvin Targaven who stumbles back, dropping the rifle barrel down on the table with a thud. Three shots then ricochet out from his gun towards the table Diego and Muldoon are sitting at.

Dodgson: "Put your damn guns away, we were here conducting private business. Put your guns away that's an order!"

Muldoon: "Who are you, scrub knucker? I couldn't help but overhea'r you acquired some Tyrannasaur genes thanks to this lil' pin nosed Jurassic Park weasel Targaven. What gives you authority to take what isn't yours? Those damn records and DNA sample bottles are InGen's property, I have 'bout three dundies now to give you a piece of my mind!"

Robert Muldoon instantly fires his weapon at Dodgson, striking him in the arm. Dodgson howls in pain and suddenly five uniformed men open fire on the four of them at their table.

Diego: "Robert, look out amigo! Andalay andalay, get under the table now! These men mean to kill you!"

Muldoon: "Great gods what the hell is going on here...That sonoabitch just sold away more than eight vials of prime InGen property, specifically their DNA."

Roland Tembo: "Their DNA? You mean...the DNA of the lizards? I reckon they can't leave those lizards alone that long...not when they're that young." /Roland continues to fire his double chamber shotgun at the thugs across from them.

Muldoon: "Damit Roland, these are no normal Lizards...I've been trying to tell you all this."

Diego: "Keep firing hermano, they're bringing in gattling guns! I'm gonna go for a higher vantage point Robert!"

Muldoon: "Diego, no!"

/Guns continue firing in each direction, as Marvin Targaven falls over in a crumpled heap on the edge of the bar. Three men begin shooting at the table they were sitting at as Dodgson takes out a machine gun, aiming it for Diego's head ten feet away.

Dodgson: "You're going to pay for this, asian boy...Time to die you worthless twit!"

/Dodgson fires 3 rounds towards Diego and Muldoon jumps in front just in time, taking two of the bullets. He then fires six rounds towards Dodgson, striking him five times in the shoulder as Lewis retreats in pain grabbing five of the InGen vials and running towards the exit.

/Just then, Robert Muldoon still covered in at least 2 gunshots...Shimmies across the floor, and knocks out 2 Biosyn uniformed guards. He grabs the remaining InGen vials.

Muldoon: "That's two you owe me now, Diego...I just saved your g'damn hyde.."

Diego: "Thank you Robert, mi amigo. I will not forget this...Now I owe you."

Roland Tembo: "Bloody hell...Arjay, can someone explain to me who in the blazes those men were and what these vials are people are babbling on 'bout?"

Arjay: "Roland, you're much better off...not knowing. Besides, I'd say our favorite Game Warden needs to return to his park to manage his quarry."

Arjay: "Aren't you possibly interested in what type of quarry he has?"

Roland Tembo: "Arjay, from the sounds of things they're large Basilisk lizards...And I just ripped the scalp off a Komodo dragon l'ast weekend. Tell me, why should I care about Robert's park?"

Roland Tembo: "Good day to you Diego, Mr. Muldoon...It was good seeing ya again."

Robert Muldoon: "Pleasure's mine. Well I need to get these vials and DNA packages back to the lab...Diego, take Marvin's body here out back and wipe out all the InGen tags."

Diego: "Yes sir, mi hermano...Why does his uniform contain so many tags?"

Robert Muldoon: "Because that man used to work for InGen. I don't want anyone asking about this man's whereabouts. He obviously got on the wrong side of Mr. Hammond's laws, and out here, I'm the warden for that Park's laws."

Robert Muldoon: "Bloody hell, what do you think we're doing!? Punishing law-breakers, is how I see it."

Diego: "Yes Muldoon. Farewell, Roland! Have a safe trip back to Madagascar."

Roland Tembo: "It's been a pleasure my friends. Send me a post card if ya get a chance while I'm out hunting the amazonian Anaconda. This year I plan to catch it, but I reckon it's of little interest to you or that Earth First bstard shadowing you. James Owen, why are you here?"

James Owen: "I'm here because my brother is in Rwanda saving the Rwandan people. And I just so happen to be watching over Muldoon's shoulder, because of those lizards he talks about."

Roland Tembo: "Right..I bet you wish you could save them as well don't you? Well let me not keep kissing the blarney with you over toss knows what. I take it your Basilisk lizards are more important anyway Muldoon. I'd love to see 'em one day." /Roland tips his hat towards Diego and James.

Diego: "Well you see, they're not really basilisk hermano.."

Robert Muldoon: "Diego, don't bother mate. We all know they're nothing like normal Basilisk lizards...Nothing like any of us 'have seen before. They're dangerous...like monsters."

/Roland tips his hat as he walks towards their car.

Roland Tembo: "Mr. Muldoon, Mr. Diego...Remember that every forest has its monsters. Let's go Arjay."

/Arjay follows Roland as they walk together out of the bar.

James Owen: "You're just lucky to be alive. I should be at green peace right now."

Robert Muldoon: "Diego wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my dead aim of a shot. Just rememba Diego, you're the one who owes me now."

James Owen: "Why's that?"

Robert Muldoon: "Bloody hell, you and your environmentalist friends are earth first."

James Owen: "At least we fight for a cause! The only cause you seem to fight for Muldoon, excuse my french...but it seems like a lost one. A Jurassic Park is an old wive's tale."

Robert Muldoon: "Oh it's no bloody tale...It's real, and if you ever saw these lizards up close you'd have none more to say about it. C'mon Diego! We're getting out of Mombasa."

Diego: "Of course Roberto! Mi hermano, I won't forget what you done for me..."

Diego: "Just remember Muldoon...now I owe you one. I will be there when it counts paco, don't forget it. I will return the favor."

Robert Muldoon: "I'll be expecting that, mate. Keep your eyes peeled...And your ear to the ground like when those Raptors hunt in packs. These days, nothing shocks me anymore."

James Owen: "raptor...raptor? You must be making that up..."

Diego: "'Times I wish he was, hermano...There's times I wish he was.."

/Diego nodded to Muldoon and followed the chiseled hunter back out of Mombasa, to their official jet plane which was due to depart shortly. Directly back to the Costa Rican Islands, destination: Isla Nublar. They were on their way to Jurassic Park.

[End of Prologue]

...6 Weeks Later, a large tropical storm hits the coast of Isla Nublar...

Dennis Nedry was never caught during the ensuing disaster. He is presumed to be dead. Ray Arnold never returned from switching on the circuit breakers and he too is presumed dead.

Nima, the mercenary who came to Nublar to retrieve the cryo-can is also presumed dead.

Dodgson's whereabouts now have him missing in action for over a month.

Dr. Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon pass onwards past the Velociraptor pen...And deeper into the jungle, where the Maintenence shed is not more than sixty feet away.

Robert Muldoon: "No Ellie, not yet..."

Ellie Sattler: "We can make it if we run..."

Robert Muldoon: "No...We can't..."

Robert Muldoon: "It's alright..."

Ellie Sattler: "Why?"

Ellie Sattler: "Like hell it is..."

Robert Muldoon: "Because...We're being hunted...From the bushes, straight ahead...It's alright...I've got her...GO, NOW!" (Run)

Dr. Ellie Sattler runs as far and fast as possible towards the power tool shed. She trips over logs, vines and large rocks in the road on her way in and barely manages to sneak through the fence. She flips on a large flash light and begins looking down the power station panels...searching for anything, something that will reactivate the doors inside and turn on the power.

/Robert Muldoon aims both barrels of his long-rifle into the jungle.

A smooth shadow over-runs the forest. It's hard to see through the rattler snakes, and large foiliage of the jungle canopy. But Robert Muldoon sees the shape as it moves parallel to him. Each time the long nose of the creature moves ever closer, until suddenly it is mere inches from him within the crosshairs of his large hunting rifle. The shadow moves sideways and into the underbrush...suddenly appearing in a lightning flash on the exact opposite side of him. With an icy stare the creature causes Robert Muldoon's eyes to freeze in terror as he looks at its face.

Robert Muldoon: "...Clever girl..."

/The large Raptor jumps on top of Muldoon, its enormous jaws encompassing his whole head...ripping off half his face, large sections of his head getting softer as it chews in.

Robert Muldoon: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH...AUUGHHHHHHHHHH..."

/Everything is going black...Robert Muldoon's world is over, he thinks...as life begins to slip away and the jaws get closer to encircling his neck. Blood pours off his face in large swathes.

/Then all a sudden, out of nowhere is an explosion. A giant detonator device goes off, blowing Muldoon's body sideways through the underbrush and the creature clear up in the air. Three shots ring out as a large spread of bullets hits the creature, causing the raptor to wince. It begins to cry in agony, trying to get away from the Bola Snares now encircling it in all directions.

Diego: "Roberto! Hermano, HANG IN THERE...Mi casa por favor?! I'm here Roberto just like I promised you, mi amigo! Hold on with all you got!"

/The creature spins around, angry and clawing at Diego as though he just interrupted the main course for the evening. Large harpoons shoot out, impaling the raptor on both sides as a flurry of grenades go off killing the other one 5 feet across from Diego on the other side.

/Diego continues to shoot the creature with every last bullet he has. Suddenly, an explosion goes off as the grenade Diego had been saving accidentally spins out...exploding in front of both raptors and sending flesh with burnt bones soaring everywhere. Hammond is unable to hear them or the explosion, since the roar of the Tyrannasaur has now gotten too loud.

/Robert's head spins around...his neck covered in three bite marks...his face swelling, nearly falling off...as everything fades to black. Yet Muldoon knew one thing alone, he is alive.

/Robert Muldoon can't feel his face...Half of it has entirely fallen off, his eyes swollen larger than boiled eggs. His vision will never be the same due to all the blood loss. But somehow, Muldoon can still see. And he can see his chest covered in blood just barely...with ice packs lining every part of his body down to the legs he extended outward.

/Muldoon had survived, somehow. All he knew was he was actually alive, and for that he could only be grateful. Several moments he saw the bright lights and felt he was a goner. Now awakening in a strange world, he saw bandages covered every part of his face...his swollen eye lids were beyond repair yet he could somehow still see...how they had done it, he did not know. But he did know Diego had shown up right in the nick of time, barely saving his life.

/Yet what really went on? How did Diego know exactly where Muldoon was? When the power got knocked out during the storm that hit Nublar, he assumed Ed Regis or someone had phoned in the tower. They probably alerted folks on the mainland, a beeper went off telling Diego the power was out. Maybe that's the explanation, since as soon as he knows the power's out on the island they are going to assume everyone's in danger if not near death.

/Perhaps Ed's radio signal told him. Perhaps Diego went there as fast as he could, as soon as the Isla Nublar hurricane news hit. Whatever the case may be, by some stroke of fate his life had been saved by Diego. Now a large fire was crackling in the background as Diego cooks some left over raptor and compy meat.

/I'm alive? Robert kept thinking to himself. That's what matters here. Yet he may as well be dead, since he can't tell Hammond or anyone else. Likely InGen will assume many bodies like Arnold's were unrecoverable and pay out large settlements for all the dead workers. Missing and presumed dead, that's all he was now. An insurance payout to his family and relatives in Oslo, Australia and nothing more. And he couldn't tell them, all he could do..is pretend to be dead.

/But Robert Muldoon was alive. He had survived the worst mauling attack of his entire career somehow, the direct face on face mauling from a Velociraptor. It had torn many ligaments, he would never be able to see out his eyes the same. So much blood loss brought him right next to death's door. Yet Diego got there just in the nick of time and killed the Raptor, and now laying on the bed with the fire going...Muldoon was alive. At least he is grateful for that.

Muldoon: "Diego...Hombre, I'm serious here maate...How did ya know my bloody location.."

Diego: "Hermano! It was a case of pure luck and the signal on your radio transmitter. I knew when I checked the tower and saw your signal turned off, there was trouble, so I went chasing your last known co-ordinates Roberto..."

Diego: "..Which led me to the Raptor pen you always told me haunting stories about..."

Diego: "So me and my partner, we picked up three launchers...At least 5 Bola Snares and killed one of the raptors. It ate and killed my partner though..he didn't make it."

Diego: "That's when I saw Roberto...I saw you being eaten alive by the Big One...six yards to my north. I was scared hermano...but I shot off every round of ammo we got at it. Just like you taught me when they were building Jurassic Park. Somehow there amigo...it killed it."

Muldoon: "That's good Diego..." (mumbles) "I'm never going to be the same, mate...But being alive...That's not a half bad start. Maybe somehow in all this, I'll return the favor to ya.."

Muldoon: "Although beats me how...I'm going to be here for days...How far is the helicopter pad or the private jet bay? Give me an estimate, as Harding and Grant already left this island."

Diego: "I don't know...at least a day's walk. We will have to hurry, amigo. I heard on the radio they're going to drop bombs on this island. In one week, which will hit everything here paco!"

Muldoon: "Ung...That's not good news, mate. Well, if the power's back on...We can get a phone in to the mainland. They can send in some kind of air support, or easy way to reach the jets. Our best move...will be flying out by jet now."

Diego: "Even if we get there, there's supposed to be a herd of Carnataurus dinosaurs living nearby hermano. They say you stare at the jungle...and it stares right back."

Diego: "They camouflage...No joke, hermano...You can't see them since they are the exact same color as the jungle itself! We have to get past it..."

Robert Muldoon: "Bloody hell, we might as well die here..."

James Owen: "Diego...So this is that island you talked about. It's no wonder Nick doesn't talk to me anymore after getting that paid future assignment from Hammond. You won't just sneak past it, fools! These ain't basilisk lizards...these are far larger...they are Dinosaurs..."

Diego: "Si, hermano they are dinosaurs...We told all of you, you didn't believe us esse..."

Robert Muldoon: (cough cough) "Of course they're bloody dinosaurs...But either we get past them, or it's lights out for us all. Personally since I'm alive, I'm willing to take the risk. Get us to that damn jet. It may be our only way out other than in the bottom of the ocean."

Diego: "Si, paco...Try to relax for now...I'm drawing up plans...The navy's comm tower isn't too far from here, may provide a good distraction for those Carnataurus herds...Just lay still Roberto, you have so many wounds...you need to heal and James needs to get us a map.."

James Owen: "I don't need to help you get a map. I came here for compensation!"

Diego: "Nothing but death here, hermano! Look around you. Your payment's gone. This is your payment paco! Help us get out of here, you can have whatever you want after."

James Owen: "Bloody hell...Well then we better get ready for a long trek. The Comm Tower is at least three miles from here. Dense jungles. Not in range of the Tyrannasaur, but there's plenty of other carnivores like the Allosaurus loose now."

James Owen: "We'll have to get past those and the Pteranadons...You best stock up all the weapons in the store room Diego! You better hope its enough, for your sake..."

Diego: "Chill out, paco...The map leads to the shed. The shed should lead to the Comm Tower...if a distraction can get started for the Pteranadons, we can make it to the docking bay and from there to the Jet."

Robert Muldoon: "You're forgetting...There's still one bloody raptor out there."

Diego: "I know that, Roberto...I will kill it. Like we got any choice now hermano...We either kill these things or end up their dinner. Take it slow...you're in no condition to run yet paco."

James Owen: "You better get your supplies together, Diego..."

James Owen: "I'm leaving in 10 hours. I want off this island now. And I'm leaving you both behind, if you don't opt to keep up..."

Diego: "Oh I'll be there esse...you guarantee that, I ain't stickin' around.."

/Robert Muldoon tossed and turned in the stormy night air. His mind flashed back to the jungle, where he had been just a day ago, There he stared face to face with death, the eyes of an Apex predator which would tear his face apart. The monster that nearly ended his life. He thought back to his friends Rodrigo, Diego even and his trusted confidant Roland Tembo. How could they possibly understand the shearing pain? Then he recalled the snout of the creature...

/As it tore into his soft flesh. As the dream went on, it quietly became a nightmare. But he remembered something he couldn't forget. Raptor eggs. The Big One had a nest...and that same nest was just past the Carnataurus holding cells. He couldn't let the nest remain. He knew there were Raptor eggs there, at least eight. They needed to all be destroyed. He winced in pain at the large stint he had behind both shoulders and legs, trying to scribble something on the ground while the others slept. In bold letters, he etched out the symbols as best he could...before his arms gave out and he was out cold for the next 8 hours. The words were unmistakable..."R-A-P-T-O-R...N-E-S..." was all the letters could make out.

/Diego woke up early, it was still just before dawn. It wasn't even 4 a.m. and he heard the rustling of Parasaurrolphus in the distance. They were attacking each other, and he sensed something was wrong. He shook Muldoon many times yelling louder "Wake up!" and each time he failed to rouse him. Finally, he grabbed his gun and flew the Lantern around to see the large letters that were drawn vertically in the dirt next to where he slept that night.

Diego: "R...APTOR...NES...What the hell!? A nest!? Amigo, amigo James...Wake up you sonofabitch! Was Muldoon trying to tell us something?"

James Owen: "I'm not due up for another 2 hours...What are you saying...Those are just letters in the dirt, even if Muldoon did draw 'em...it could just be nightmares setting in."

Diego: "No, no you fool...NO! It says "NEST" unmistakeable, paco! There's a nest...He is saying that large lizard has a nest just north of here! Don't be el stupido"

James Owen: "Even if it does..." James said yawning. "What difference does it make now? It's not our problem. Our problem is the Carnataurus and whether we live or die together."  
Diego: "If we don't destroy that damm raptor nest, if there is one, soon it will be the whole mainland's problem hermano I know my sht!"

Diego: "Look, esse...We have two roads to travel here. Road one leads right through the Carnataurus habitat to the tunnel that comes directly underneath our military comm tower. Road two is straight through the river lake, where we cross the lake going straight across and then run like mad to comm tower 100 yards away. Either way passes by the raptor nest 2 clicks north...Either path paco, is a death trap."

James Owen: "Then just grab Muldoon now and carry him...We got no choice but to get moving now. Did you gather the explosives!? If we pass by any kind of nest, you need to drop all the bombs InGen has in there and make it fast."

Diego: "I collected at least 200 pounds of C4 and ammo carbines paco...we will have to move it using the Ford cruiser. The roads up ahead are safe aside from Carnataurus. Lets move out!"

James Owen: "Fine but making noise isn't wise...You're going to wake them all up."

/James and Diego drag Muldoon into the back of the truck, covered in blankets, bandages and healing equipment from head to toe. They secure the large metal scaffolding over the body, hiding it from the outside elements and away from the Dinosaur's view. They then load up all the weapons in the other compartment opposite of Muldoon, and floor it in the Ford Cruiser.

/Diego tears up the road as fast as he can aiming for the Carnataurus paddock deliberately. He moves in swiftly through the dense jungle, large underbrush and leaves flying everywhere. He can see in the distance a huge head moving up and down violently shaking in the brush ahead. Suddenly the creature roars, it is an Allosaurus followed by a Carnataurus.

Allosaurus: "Roooooooooooooooar!" /The Allosaurus moves fast, slamming the side of the Cruiser and knocking Diego out the side window. James screams in terror as a Pteranadon lands on the canopy, scratching and biting at his neck. He shoots 3 shots at it. Diego takes out the main harpoon gun, laces it with dynamite and fires on the Allosaurus.

/The massive creature stumbles back, shattering part of the engine with its mouth. He then locks its jaws directly around Diego's leg, taking a massive chunk out of his leg and eating part of the bone as well. James Owen screams in horror as the limp loose leg that Diego had is snatched up in the monster's massive jaws. He fires sixteen explosive shotgun shells at the Allosaurus causing it to careen backward, stumble over and fall into a tree as it's killed.

/James can't believe it as the animal staggers back and is impaled on a large tree stump, forty feet away. The Carnataurus suddenly emerges from the Jungle canopy, huge jaws and angry teeth biting down on the Allosaurus corpse. For the time being it eats its dinner, ignoring the traveling party as they speed up down that same road. In shock, James tosses out 3 napalm laced C4 charges at the Carnataurus as they begin to drive parallel to it.

/The body explodes in fire and flame, as the Carnataurus rears its head back angrily glaring. James then shoots it six times with the harpoon gun, each one shredding through its flesh and bones near the neck of the Carnataurus which manages to cause its large head to fall off. It had been decapitated. Meanwhile James puts the final stitches that he pulled together from the lab to work on Diego's torn leg. He shoots a huge needle into Diego's messed stump of a leg, and attaches a swatch of bandages with burning alcohol.

James Owen: "This is going to hurt like hell...But just remember it keeps you alive. Muldoon's out cold." /James moves the bandages around the man's leg while the Cruiser continues to drive down the road in cruise control. He applies a massive shot of morphine and disinfectant into the side of Diego's leg, and attaches a metal brace so he can stumble across the ground with a false foot. There's little time left as two large Carnataurus shapes loom in the shadows.

Diego: "Aggh...my leg...I'm going to kill those sons of bitches paco! arrrrrrrg."

/Diego takes the wheel and spins to the side, taking out a gattling gun and firing it at the first carnataurus that emerges from the trees. Suddenly a second one shows up from behind, and smashes the back of the truck. Oh no, the driver thinks. It's breaking the canopy!

/It's going for Muldoon, it wants its revenge. Suddenly the Cruiser careens off the road, as the Carnataurus manages to force it onto a side path and speeding down at 30mph towards the water. Without warning Diego hobbles out and James shoots it with a rocket launcher.

Carnataurus: "Roooooooooar! Raaaaaaaarg!.."

/The number two Carnataurus rears back on its hind legs, then stumbles over backwards and breaks a tree in half as it falls over dead. Diego hobbles around the vehicle...He can't see anything, and the Jungle suddenly got extra dark even though it is only 2:00 P.M...the large jungle wall begins to get extra discolored. It's almost as if, the jungle wall is staring at him.

Diego: "I can't see where the damn thing is, paco! Quick, we need to sneak past. We won't make it through the herd of 5 Carnataurus that are ahead of the comm tower."

Diego: "The lake...We need to move down wind paco."

James Owen: "This is utterly crazy...I can't believe you think going for a swim will help us.."

Diego: "Cayate! Move to the water paco, it'll cover our scent. Carnataurus won't be able to smell us if we are covered in water."

James Owen: "Bloody hell, how are we going to get Muldoon towards the lake!?"

Diego: "Leave that to me, esse..."

/Diego suddenly dragged Muldoon's stretcher out of the back of the cruiser and covered it in plants and foiliage. He began moving the tarp covered stretcher down the path towards the lake without making sudden movements. He then unlatched his machine gun, and pointed it towards the jungle wall. He fired sixteen shots, each one bouncing off a tree.

James Owen: "That's it...Keep moving him. We're in the clear! Get us to the lake, move it now there's no time!"

Diego: "Stop movin' so fast esse...Something's wrong"

/Just then the dense green foiliage on the other side disappeared, revealing the jungle that Owen was staring at this whole time was the actual body of the other Carnataurus. It reared up on its hind legs, spun around and latched onto James by both legs...Ripping him into the air.

James Owen: "Aaaaaugh...Help...Help me! Goddamnit, shoot it...shoot it now!"

Carnataurus: "Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Raaaaarggh...Raaaaar!"

/It was incredible. James body was now limp in the midst of the Carnataur's jaws, thick chunks of his legs were being gnawed off by razor sharp teeth. Then Diego brought both harpoon launchers out of his pack and shot them at the Carnataurus. It howled in pain and reared back, as the explosive charges went off destroying the beast and causing it to fall backwards into the lake. The large animal suddenly fell crashing into the water, and James was free of its jaws..now securing a tetnis shot on his legs and wrapping them with rolled gauze. He frantically struggled out of the water to the shore, and continued to wrap his legs with the Gauze.

/Finally he made it to the edge of the lake and went back ashore breathless. Diego dragged the stretcher to the water and quickly moved all his weapons onto a sea-worthy boat. It had been left behind by InGen to cross the lake, which was just the size he needed to store all the bombs. He seized the stretcher and forced it onto the boat along with his supplies. He then saw James limping over with his gun out, hurrying into the boat. The second Carnataurus was now directly behind Diego and moving in fast. Diego switched on the ignition and sped the boat out to the middle of the lake, just as the Carnataurus's head was closing in on their flank.

/James leaned back uneasy in the boat, putting the needle in both of his legs and continuing to mend them with stitches as best he could. He aimed his gun at the water, as if giving a warning.

James Owen: "I'm never coming to this Island again, Diego...This is it for me. Once I radio the comm station, we get out of here and I'm done with anything InGen for as long as I breathe."

Diego: "So what changed your mind, hermano? You know we can't just leave the Raptor nest...This island is a death trap, what happens when the next crew arrives.."

James Owen: "If you want to blow up that nest, you blow it up with Cyanide...I will stay near the rescue pad. I need to get to the docking bay so we can get a signal out that we're alive."

Diego: "The lake was the better way...The other path would have us as dino food esse..."

James Owen: "Even if that was the case, I'll never forgive you for dragging me out to this lake.."

Diego: "Quiet paco...Something wrong...in the water..."

/A strange shape began circling underneath the boat and bellowing with a large roar. It started quietly eating fish and large alligators that were swimming nearby. Diego couldn't quite make out what it was, beneath the tinted sunlight and washed out heat waves. But it was coming to the surface soon and it's already 3 P.M. They needed to be at the comm tower quickly.

/Suddenly the huge head swoops out from under the boat like a giant shadow, engulfing the bulkhead in its jaws and tearing flesh from Diego's arms. It was enormous. It was a Mosasaur.

Mosasaur: "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! Raaaggh!"

/Supposedly there was only one in Jurassic Park, so it had gotten obvious someone let the Mosasaur escape and while getting into the ocean it had also stumbled its way into the Island's lake. The comm tower was just ahead. James Owen ran for the wheel and aimed his harpoon gun at the Mosasaur with both barrels.

Diego: "Aaaaaaah...! Sonofabitch, esse, shoot it!"

/James fired both harpoons into the Mosasaur like a Captain Ahab who'd seen one too many die around him. The Mosasaur writhed in agony, then dragged the ship downstream towards the landing site. It was swimming fast now, and was dragging the ship using the harpoon gun! Within a few minutes, the boat suddenly careened through several death-trap trees and into the lakebed at the other side. Now the boat had crashed and the monster was coming back for the boat with a second pass. Rather than wait around, Diego shoved Muldoon's stretcher onto the shore and started moving for the land. He could see the comm tower, it was no more than 100 yards away.

/James meanwhile jumped ashore and fired two harpoons at the Mosasaur again. This time it lept out of the water and snipped at James, dragging him under the water with him as the giant beast went down under for one more pass. Diego was terrified and furious, and he shot at the Mosasaur using two gattling guns in a rage as many chunks of the sea monster flew off. The beast gave out a shrill cry and James swam back to the surface as fast as his legs could carry him. He was bruised and bloody, but alive. The Mosasaur then went under the lake again, disappearing from view and heading offshore towards the ocean.

Diego: "Get up, paco! We're here, we're at the damm comm tower!"

James Owen: "I know, I know...I nearly just got killed a minute ago by those monsters. I'm going in the tower to radio out a call...We need to get an escort to the docking bay, now!"

Diego: "Give me a chance to catch my breath paco...We're here now at the comm tower. Muldoon's waking up."

Muldoon: "Diego...We can't leave here. Not without destroying that damn Raptor's nest...Please for all our sakes, send that thing to the bottom of the sea."

James Owen: "You fools try to do anything with that Raptor nest, you're going to get us all killed! We need to move now...Less than 72 hours before they start bombing the island!"

Diego: "Muldoon I'm sorry esse...I think the raptor eggs is a lost cause, we need to go now!"

Robert Muldoon: "Unng...No...Nothing means more to me than shredding this raptor problem now. I want that nest to be destroyed.."

Robert Muldoon: "And how did you manage to move my sleeping corpse past the bloody Carnataurus pens?! Or the velociraptors without drawing attention..."

James Owen: "Camouflage. He did it on both ends, as we covered the whole stretcher in it."

Diego: "I told you, hermano...I did it just how we do in Alaska. I hid you, the same way those lizards hide from us...we disappear into the jungle just as they do."

Robert Muldoon: "Well, thank you...I guess. We're in a real desparate situation here after all. Now, what channel will the bloody comm tower broadcast on?"

Diego: "I set it to 109 CQ...It should give us enough time for an escort."

James Owen: "That's barely enuff time to get to the top..."

Robert Muldoon: "Quiet! Both of you...Those dam velociraptors will hear us."

Robert Muldoon: "It's alright...The mosasaur has moved on...We need to move fast mate, or that velociraptor nest will be the last sight any of us see."

Diego: "Hold on Roberto, it gave me idea..." /Diego lights a flair and tosses it like a live grenade inside the comm tower on the first floor. Suddenly a huge herd of compys burst in flames. Pteranadons begin to encircle the comm tower as Diego enters with dread.

Diego: "C'mon paco! I can't hold them off..."

James Owen: "Those weren't on the tour...Compys, dozens of them...Look out it woke up the Pteranadons..."

Robert Muldoon: "Just hurry it up mate, we're dead meat if that velociraptor nest isn't destroyed. They should all be burned to ash."


	2. Chapter 2

~~ Chapter 2: Robert Muldoon: Hunter and the Hunted ~~

/Diego enters the main floor at the bottom darting his eyes both directions. A large roar is heard in the deep abyss. Suddenly, out of nowhere a winged shape that looks more insidious than Dracula begins to crawl across the tinted light up the stairs. Diego fires both his bola snares up towards the direction of the dark shadows as they loom menacingly over him.

/Diego fires three more shots, killing one of the Pteranadons instantly.

Robert Muldoon: "Bloody hell...Bloody hell, these are the beasts InGen was really working on...There's a whole swarm of these Pteradactyls and you may think we're in the clear..."

Robert Muldoon: "But we're not mates...We can't make it if we run."

James Owen: "Why the hell is that!?"

Robert Muldoon: "Because we're being hunted James...Hunted by the Devils of the Desert, that's what they call them in Costa Rica. It's alright Diego...Run..."

Robert Muldoon: "I've got the son-of-a-bitch..."

Diego: "You don't have to tell me twice, paco!"

/Diego runs as fast as he can up the balcony, without looking back. He shoots his revolver in the head of one of the Pteranadons instantly killing it. The footsteps of James can be heard just behind him, but then they trail off as he witnesses four Pteranadons covering the computer terminal. They snarl and bite, managing to gnaw off part of Diego's hand in the process.

Diego: "Dammit Roberto...You better be real on this esse..."

/Just down the stairs, Robert Muldoon unlocks his large shotgun rifle. He aims for the first three Pteranadons, sending shrapnel flying straight through its bodies.

Pteranadon: "Sqaaaaaaaaaaaawk! Caw, caw...Hisss!...Raaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

/Suddenly the third Pteranadon twirls around like a flying Basilisk lizard and bites off part of Muldoon's shoulder, still soft from the raptor attacks. Muldoon fires off seven shots, incapacitating both Pteranadons as the body explodies in a cloud of sulfur and ash.

Robert Muldoon: "Damn things need to stay dead this time!"

/Meanwhile upstairs, James Owen has entered the artificial embryo chamber. An embryo center inside a Comm Tower? Why would the military leave this behind, he thinks.

James Owen: "Looks like I was right...InGen was building a hell of a lot more on this island than we were told. Even the Spinosaurus sample is in this locker...What the hell is this.."

/James ruffles through a set of brochures and notices Dennis Nedry's keycard. He had been here before, in this same room. A large net of files were copied onto some sort of disk and removed from the room. But James can't make out the letters on the label, either.

James Owen: "Son of a bitch...Looks like John A. Hammond wasn't the only crazy one!"

/Out of nowhere, a shadow looms overhead. It's a Pteranadon pack leader with razor sharp claws. James screams in terror as it encircles him and then suddely lifts him up off the floor. Quickly, the Pteranadons tear off his arm and then lift him up to the roof. James begins to lose enormous amounts of blood as Diego runs across the hall at the commotion.

Diego: "Oh no, hermano, why did you go in here?! They warned everyone, everyone at InGen...never enter those rooms! Those rooms are death, esse."

/Diego then shoots both his guns at the Pteranadon who shrugs off the shotgun shells and tears part of Diego's shirt off. The three Pteranadons then destroy the ceiling, lifting James high into the air on the roof. With one final snarl, the pack leader shreds James neck in two halves.

Pteranadon: "Raaaaaaaaaaaargh! SNARL! Sqaaaaaaaaaaak!"

/Just then, James sees the world spinning as he realizes he's now dying. The Pteranadons encircle his body, ripping it into utter shreds on the roof of the comm tower. Diego watches in horror as they rip both arms out and send the ragged pieces of flesh flying to the bottom of the jungle floor deep below. The samples James was holding in his hand, roll out and fall on the tip of the roof where Diego picks them up.

Diego: "Noooooo...James, oh no...Roberto we need to leave now!"

Robert Muldoon: "Bloody hell, this is why I hate this Island...I warn everyone who ever comes out heere, don't feed the damn beasts. And don't even enter locked rooms you shouldn't."

/Diego pulls open the samples James had been clinging to when he died. He looks at the top part of the vial closer.

Diego: "Roberto, its got them winged devils in it...This is the dna of those winged devils!"

Robert Muldoon: "Destroy it, NOW!" /Muldoon shouts angrily as he shoots the vials forcing them to explode all over the room.

Robert Muldoon: "We have to leave...I'm getting on the phone with the mainland right now. "

Robert Muldoon: "Guard the damn hall, don't let anything come down here...understand?"

/Diego nods and begins shooting his bola snare at the three Pteranadons now encircling them on the roof. Robert Muldoon hits the keycode console and enters the code, 2220 for the comm to reach the main desk for the mainland. He calls headquarters with the broadcast.

Robert Muldoon: "Hello...InGen base operations leader...This is InGen's incubation team seeking InGen science base. I need you to bloody send the damn escort now, we are 100 feet from the docking bay for the Jets."

InGen Base: "Go ahead, we hear your broadcast. Are you saying there were casualties?"

Robert Muldoon: "Bloody hell, everyone's dead! Everything here is in chaos. We need to get the Jet airborn now and get off this island. Over and out, send the experts in."

InGen Base: "We are sending one escort, over. They won't help with the nests either."

Robert Muldoon: "Thank god...Now to get rid of that Raptor problem.."

Diego: "Roberto, the nest is two clicks north...All I gotta do is run to it."

Robert Muldoon: "No Diego, you'll bloody die there if you go. It's time to blow that thing to kingdom come."

/ Muldoon loads up all the C4 and dynamite in the comm's storage closet. He slowly exits at the ground floor. Muldoon then shoots three rockets at the two Pteranadons herding nearby. One is struck and instantly explodes, sending the second one into a tree where it blows apart on impact. Muldoon then fires three more shots at the one guarding the grove nearby.

Robert Muldoon: "Alright...The Raptor nest is 50 feet away...All that needs to go on here, is drop the charges...Then run out of the nest as fast as our legs will carry us."

Diego: "I'm ready hermano."

/Just then, the military escort shows up shooting all the remaining Pteranadons in the vicinity and killing the Carnataurus next to the nest's entrance. It begins firing hailfire missiles at the 3 Allosaurs that were stalking them nearby. Muldoon enters the nest, with all the gas canisters and explosives he can safely hold.

Diego: "Look out, hermano!"

/Diego fires his bola snare at three young raptors that just appear out of nowhere. The inside of the nest is damp, wet and abnormally humid. It stinks of rotting flesh. Robert Muldoon races down the corridor, shooting two raptors along the way. He then unloads all the C4 explosives into the middle of the raptor nest. He pulls the detonator charger pin, as explosions begin to go off in succession all through-out the undercarriage of the raptor nest.

Diego: "Roberto look out!"

/Diego is struck by a larger juvenile raptor, as his hand is bitten clean off. Diego writhes in agony while Robert Muldoon runs for the exit. As he nears the bright light of the outdoor air, Muldoon unleashes 3 lethal shots at the seven foot raptor.

Velociraptor: "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Aarrrrrkii...Snort"

/Suddenly in a ball of fire, the Velociraptor explodes sending chunks of skin and bone flying across the jungle canopy. Muldoon rushes out the exit, dragging Diego out by his neck.

Robert Muldoon: "Now I no longer owe you one, Diego...Don't mention it."

Diego: "This was the worst Island I ever been to, hermano...Remind me not to ask for a vacation ever again."

Robert Muldoon: "Diego, do I look like a man who'd ever vacation here mate? Even if I was six feet under, this would be the very last island I'd stop at."

/Diego and Muldoon laugh at the irony of the joke. Both men are being lifted by helicopter now and flying to the docking bay as Pteranadons are shot out of the sky like dart boards. The military escort drops them off in front of the Leer Jet as Muldoon rushes in to take the pilot's seat. Diego jumps in the back with the cast still fastened to his blood drenched right arm. Robert quietly lifts the nose up in the air, as the Jet flies away from Isla Nublar once and for all. They had made it out of Jurassic Park.

~ **Epilogue** ~

...3 Weeks later, at a rundown bar outside San Jose California...

Diego: "Will they ever have dat on the tour, hermano?"

Robert Muldoon: "Don't even joke about that now...We're lucky to have made it out alive."

/Diego chuckles as he downs his rum tonic. Muldoon continues to stare at the Raptor claw in his right hand. He glances at a news report on the table.

"This corporation has been bleeding from the throat for 4 years...The family of Robert Muldoon, at least 35.6 millon dollars..."

Muldoon: "Sad as it is to say it, there's nowhere for us to go either mate. I'll have to pretend I'm dead. And you will neva work another construction job in your life, not in your condition..."

Muldoon: "Funny thing is though, I don't care. Only thing I'm glad for is Hammond's little dream failed...Because his dream, is the world's nightmare."

Diego: "You said it Roberto...I had enough adventures for one year. I'll just try to keep my hands intact, comprende. "

Diego: "But one thing concern me, esse...What's this news article here?"

Muldoon: "What? What in the bloody...Let me see the front of that magazine..."

...Meanwhile, across the world at Mombasa, Kenya...

Arjay: "Let me ask you again though Roland...Aren't you the least bit interested in this expedition's quarry?"

Roland Tembo: "Arjay, go to my cabin and have a look around at my wall of trophies...And then tell me, just what kind of quarry do you feel could possibly be of any interest to me?"

...Scene fades back to San Jose...

Muldoon: "Oh no, that can't be good..."

Diego: "What is it, mi hombre. You look like you seen a ghost."

Muldoon: "Maybe just a bloody misprint...I can't see how anyone would take this rag seriously. *shrug* It says here Coming Soon to **Isla Nublar: Jurassic World**."


End file.
